Maid Service
by fir8008
Summary: It's Damien's birthday and Jack has a surprise for him... in the form of a French maid costume. A sort-of sequel to Wonderland. Warning! High M rating and smutty slash! R&R!


**Wow, I haven't written anything in so long. So this is a sort-of sequel to 'Wonderland.' This is a very high M and I warn you not for the faint hearted. I hope you enjoy!**

"Happy birthday, Damien!"

My boyfriend grinned as all our friends (even Aphrodite) wished him a happy birthday. As he opened presents and we partied, my mind was anxious and excited. My birthday present was going to wait until we were alone as it entailed very _mature_ things.

It had started when I accidentally found a sexy French maid outfit in Aphrodite's room. She had been considering throwing it away because it was too small. But it would fit me. Stammering and blushing, I had asked her for it. When Aphrodite had asked why, I meekly explained my birthday idea for Damien. Aphrodite agreed and gave me a few other things to compliment the outfit.

Up in my room I had everything laid out on my bed. As the party was wrapping up I would tell Damien I was getting a little sleepy and leaving early. I would go to the room and change into the maid outfit while Damien was saying bye to everyone. When he came upstairs to room I would be in the dress and give him his real present.

As the party was wrapping up I leaned against Damien and yawned. He smiled at me. "Tired?"

I nodded. "I think I'm going to go to bed." I kissed his cheek. "Meet me in my room?"

He nodded. "I'll just see everyone out."

I went upstairs and quickly stripped off my clothes. I pulled the dress over my head and adjusted it properly. I pulled on a pair of sheer black stockings that Aphrodite had given me. "Burn them when you're done," she had advised me. I tied a white silk garter around the tops of the stockings. Aphrodite also did not want them back. I sat on the bed, fidgeting as I waited for Damien.

Ten minutes later, he walked into the room and his jaw dropped.

I bit my lip and gave him a come-hither look. "Like what you see?"

"Oh hell yes I do…" Damien closed the door, locked it, and walked over to the bed. "Damn, where'd you get this?"

I smiled. "I can't tell you all my secrets." I pulled him towards me and pulled his shirt off. He reached down and started pulling off his jeans.

I pushed him down against the bed and straddled his hips. His hands rested on my hips. I could feel his excitement rubbing against my own. I ran my hands over his bare chest, making him shiver. I pressed my lips against his and we were soon kissing passionately. His tongue prodded at my lips and I opened my mouth to his. His hand slid up my skirt and started pulling at the stockings. I broke away and slapped his hand. "No, I'm topping this time." I pulled out a silk blindfold and tied it around his eyes. Then I pulled a pair of handcuffs out of my nightstand drawer and cuffed him to the bed.

He grinned. "Oh, Jack. Jack _fucking_ Twist."

"Shh," I whispered. I lowered myself, kissing down his torso, licking at his nipples causing Damien to moan and writhe beneath me. I nibbled at his stomach and nuzzled at the trail of hair leading down to his, uh, _happy place_. I could hear Damien straining against the handcuffs. I knew he wanted to grab my head and grind my face into his crotch. _Not happening_, I thought smugly. _I'm in control_.

I blew gently on his erection, causing him to gasp and moan. I ran my tongue over the tip. He moaned louder. I sucked him in little by little until he was deep seated in my throat. I sucked as hard as I could as Damien bucked his hips into my face shoving his length deeper and deeper into my throat. As he cried out and his seed filled my throat I gagged before swallowing as much as I could.

"Jack," Damien panted. "Take off the blindfold, I want to see you."

I pulled the blindfold off and he smiled. Damien leaned up to lick something off the side of my mouth. I realized some of his come was on my face. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Damien." I uncuffed him. "Turn around."

He gave me a look. I slapped his ass. "Turn around."

I could see him hardening again. He rolled over on his hands and knees. I bent down and pulled his cheeks apart and my tongue darted against his hole. He bucked back into my face. "Goddess, Jack…"

"Don't be pushy, Damien. I'll just make you wait longer." I threatened. I hiked up my skirt and positioned myself at his entrance. I pushed against him making him gasp. I shoved inside, loving the feeling of being in control and the feeling of Damien clenching around him.

"Fuck, Jack, Goddess… please!" Damien is groaning and whimpering and that's enough to push me over the edge. I empty out inside of him and in a minute Damien is having another orgasm and spilling out into the sheets.

I pull out of him and we lay together, panting and ecstatic. Damien plucks at the skirt. "I love this dress. Who gave it to you?"

"Aphrodite," I admit. "She was going to throw it away."

He nodded. "Would you mind if I ripped it?"

I never got the chance to say what because the next moment he had ripped it from my body and currently covering my chest with love bites.

"Goddess! Damien!" I pushed his head away. "This is my gift for you."

He kissed me. "You still being here with me is my gift, Jackie."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday, Damien."

**Leave me reviews!**


End file.
